


The Tea Cosy

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxine and the Tea-cosy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tea Cosy

Maxine had not exactly known what to make of the... rather obvious tea-cosy that she was being offered, still, Bea had done her best to cheer her up and she couldn't help but like the woman for it. Bea was often kind, quiet and gentle spoken and now she had proven herself a true friend. 

The tea-cosy had fit fairly well and Maxine found she was smiling a little as she adjusted it. It wasn't a wig and she still felt strange without it and yet... she had at least got something to cover herself with, as embarrassing as it was. Bea seemed glad to see her come out of her cell at least. 

The two had already had a good friendly relationship beginning to form but now Maxine knew she'd stand by Bea, no matter what.


End file.
